This invention relates generally to a water based antistatic coating composition and, in particular, to polymer films treated with an antistatic composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,987 describes the acylated and/or esterified derivatives of aliphatic amino carboxylic acids and the salts of these derivates formed on the amino group or the carboxylic acid group, whichever is free, as aqueous treating agents, in particular, for wetting, cleansing, sizing, de-electrification, prevention of acid fading of dyestuffs, creping and other treatments of textile filaments, threads, yarns, fabrics, etc. At present, N-acyl derivatives of N-methyl glycine (sarcosine) where the acyl group is lauroyl, oleoyl or derived from the combined fatty acids of coconut oil are approved as antistatic and/or as antifogging agents in polyolefin films used for packaging meat, fresh fruits and fresh vegetables (21 C.F.R. 178.3280). Similar approval is given for the use of N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)higher aliphatic amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,285 describes treating the surface of a polymer film with an antistatic agent, specifically, an aqueous solution of a surface active agent such as triethanolamine stearate containing a finely divided polymeric material and, optionally, a wax.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,696, 2,832,697, 2,832,698, 2,832,699 and 2,937,066 each describe antistatic agents for polymeric materials including, for example, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,696, fatty amide condensate. Still other disclosures of polymer antistatic components are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,435 (N-(2-hddroxyalkyl)ethanolamine), 3,365,437 (hydroxyalkyl fatty acid amide), 3,407,187 (quaternary alkyl ammonium compound), 3,445,396 (a combination of N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)higher aliphatic amine and higher aliphatic alcohol), 3,485,786 (alkyl propylamine), 3,575,902 (ethoxylated amine), 3,631,162 (a combination of N-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxypropyl)ethanolamine and N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)alkylamine), 3,708,464 (tetrahydropyrimidine), 3,821,184 (tetrahydropyrimidine), 3,975,325 (a combination of a fatty acid salt and tertiary amine), 4,147,742 (ethoxylated amine), 4,210,556 (ethoxylated amine), 4,234,664 (quaternary ammonium salt), 4,241,144 (quaternary ammonium sulfate), 4,268,583 (quaternary ammonium salt) and 4,314,040 (ethoxylated amine).
Aqueous film-forming compositions containing, in addition to a water soluble or water dispersible film-forming polymer, one or more ingredients intended to impart a particular property or characteristic to the substrate to which the compositions are applied are known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,826 describes a polymer film coated with an aqueous coating composition containing a water soluble gum, polyvinyl alcohol, hydroxyethyl cellulose, carboxy methyl cellulose, agar, etc., and an alkali metal salt of a fatty acid to confer clarity, good slip and good anti-block characteristics upon the film. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,822 describes a polyolefin film coated with an aqueous dispersion comprising aluminum chlorhydroxide, phosphoric acid and high molecular weight polyvinyl alcohol to enhance the receptivity of the film surface for paint, ink and glue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,668 discloses an electrically-conductive surface-coating composition for use as a floor coating to provide electrostatic discharge protection. The composition comprises an emulsion of a film-forming, water soluble, low molecular weight polyampholyte polymer containing free carboxylic groups and carboxylic amino ester groups and an antistatic agent such as a quaternary ammonium salt.